Mr. Freeze
Victor Fries more commonly known as Mr. Freeze was an enemy of the Batman and the Court of Owls. Biography Origin When Fries was a young child, Victor's father abandoned him, leaving him craving love and his mother mentally ill. Later, the two moved to a new town and Victor was about to enter a snowman building competition. Unknowingly walking over a frozen lake with his badly injured and mentally ill mother. Fries' mother would end up self inflicting wounds on herself, forcing a young Fries to drown her in a lake of frozen ice to "save her". Writing his doctoral essay on a woman named Nora Fields, Fries would become a wonderful scientist and was given the opportunity to work at Wayne Enterprises by Lucius Fox. During this time he took the opportunity to study Nora, unknowing that slowly his dementia was altering the truth for him. Eventually Fries would come to believe that Nora was his wife, they were madly in love and he was trying to cure her, a noble cause. Upon the return of Bruce Wayne, the project would be shut, but Fries would continue to toil away to cure his "wife", eventually creating the Electrum Compound to do so, though, Bruce would confront him on the topic and fire him as he was working outside of any allowed authorization. Fries would awaken and become the metahuman supercriminal Mr. Freeze, attacking Wayne Enterprises for Nora about ten times, only to be thwarted by the Batman each time. Fries would end up giving the compound he developed to save Nora to the Court of Owls, whom he would claim tricked him. War of Owls Fries would later be targeted for death by the Court of Owls, further enraging him as he had given them the compound for ressurection. A Talon would attack him, but Fries would try to repel the attack, only to be attacked by Starfire. The femme fatale would end up defeating Fries quickly and sending him to Arkham, which Fries would very quickly escape. Heading to Wayne Industries, Fries would fight the Batman once again, but this time the Caped Crusader would finally reveal to Fries the truth about Nora, defeating Fries and sending him back to Arkham twice in one night. When the Joker returned, Fries was one of the rogues taken down quickly by Batman in the Asylum. However, the doctor escaped shortly afterwards to engage his revenge on the Court of Owls, capturing and murdering Talon Henry Ballard and soon waging war against the Bird of Prey for Strix. Sometime after his war against the owls concluded, Fries was encountered by Batwoman and hauled off to Arkham after having his leg broken. It was there he learned that after his father abandoned him, he started a new family. Prison Break After the Trinity War ended, the Secret Society freed Victor, with him ultimately joining their ranks. It was then he started out to find his father and half-family. Upon finding his new family, Mr. Freeze froze them, killing and making them icicles to ensure they would never leave him. Powers Mr. Freeze had the ability to control extremely cold temperatures. He could withstand them, and even at times manipulate them without the use of his weaponry. However, the downside to this for him was the he always needed to remain in ice cold temperatures. As much of a crutch this was for him, he preferred it that way as it allowed him to take control of that very thing he loved most: the ice cold idea that Nora Fields presented to him. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Metahuman Category:Supervillain